Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component control device having a bracket with an interior space that houses a bicycle component operating unit.
Background Information
Bicycles typically include one or more bicycle component control devices for controlling various bicycle components such as a hydraulic brake device or a gear changing device. Some of these bicycle component control devices have a bracket with an interior space that houses a bicycle component operating unit. The bicycle component operating unit is often provided with one or more operating levers that extend out of the bracket such that the rider can operate the bicycle component operating unit. One example of bicycle component control devices having this type of configuration are disclosed in U.S Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0079103.